Talk To Me
by bballgirl22
Summary: Gabriella calls Troy in the middle of night, begging him to come over. She tries to play it off as graduation stress, but Troy knows there is something more on her mind as the tears flow down her face. "You will never be alone." Give it a try! One-shot, bad summary


**Talk To Me**

**A/N: So, here is my first shot at HSM fanfiction! I have a ton of other ideas for you guys, obviously with Troyella involved, and I figured while I plan them out, I'd see how my first one-shot in the fandom went. So, please leave a review to let me know if you'd like to see more from me or just to give me constructive criticism. It's probably not my best work since it's 1 in the morning where I am, but I hope you guys like it! And sorry about the awful title.**

**X**

Troy Bolton let a smile slide onto his face as he walked down the block to his girlfriend's house. Just thinking about her made him smile. Everything she did was perfect to him, and he vowed to never hurt her the way he knew he she had been in the past. Gabriella Montez was the light of his life and he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Graduation was nearing for the seniors of East High and he knew the pressure was getting to her. She and her best friend, Taylor McKessie, were battling it out during finals for the titles of valedictorian and salutatorian. Yep, that's how close the race was. And he Troy knew the fact that it was her best friend was freaking Gabriella out even more. Plus, either way, she had to give a speech, and she wasn't the biggest fan of public speaking, to put it lightly.

But honestly, Troy had no idea why she had called him in a panic at midnight, begging him to come to her house because she just needed to see him. He knew she was stressed, but she was still capable of acting like usual. Troy shook his head to clear his thoughts as he reached her house and jogged over to the tree he had climbed so many times before. He deftly swung himself up in five seconds flat with his strong arms and as he was about to tap on the glass to let her know he was there, he heard a whimper to his left. He whipped his head around to see Gabriella curled up in a ball leaning against the couch on the balcony and hiding her head in her knees.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" Troy asked, his voice full of concern as he trotted over to her and knelt next to her. He gently grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her chest before running his hands down them and grabbing her own. The brunette sniffled and looked up, seeing Troy's deep blue eyes and smiled small.

"Seriously, Gab, what's the matter? I know you don't call me at midnight and beg me to come over for no reason," Troy murmured as he pulled her into him and rested his chin on her head.

"You came," Gabriella whispered out, still not believing how lucky she was to find a guy like Troy. It had been over a year and she still thanked her lucky stars every day for giving her such a wonderful boyfriend.

"I don't know how you could think I wouldn't," Troy replied, tilting her chin up and resting his forehead against hers. He held up his index finger to signal one second to her before he switched their position so he was leaning against the couch and her back was pressed against his chest.

"Baby girl, please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this," he told her, pressing a light kiss to her temple. Gabriella turned quick and pressed her lips to his. Troy chuckled against her lips before complying and kissing her back softly, knowing this wasn't the time for passion. She took a deep breath once they broke apart and started talking.

"Troy, we're graduating in only ten days…"

"I know we are."

"Why does it have to be Taylor?" Gabriella looked down at the ground, feeling her tears coming on again and hoping he would buy the fact that that was the only thing wrong with her. It had been a mistake calling him over. She didn't want to talk about the real reason.

"Babe, you know you wouldn't want it to be anyone else," Troy said.

"But what if it ruins our friendship? What if-" she was cut off when Troy pecked her lips lightly.

"Gabriella, do you honestly think something as silly and achieving as being valedictorian or salutatorian out of…at least two hundred of us would break the bond you and Taylor share? Because I don't. And you know what the best part is? You get to share this amazing accomplishment and experience with your best friend in the world, no matter what the outcome. I'm not saying that you should cop out and completely forget about finals and trying, but whatever happens, happens and it's for the best. And before you even mention your speech, I know it's going to be absolutely perfect and I will listen to it a million and one times if I have to, as long as you're okay," Troy smile down at her as he finished his monologue.

"How do you always know what I need to hear?" Gabriella asked as she snuggled closer to him, smiling as she felt his grip around her waist tighten.

"It's my job," he smirked, earning a giggle from his girlfriend. "That's the best sound I have ever heard, you know that? And you know that I love you, right?"

"I love you, too, Wildcat." Gabriella grew silent after responding and she began to absently trace shapes on Troy's forearm. She sighed when she felt him nudge her, and she looked back at him. "Troy, I don't want us to just stop after we graduate. I want us to be together for a long time."

Troy shook his head slightly and gave her a lopsided grin. "Gabriella Montez, how dare you think I could go on in life after high school without you? I love you much too much to ever let that happen. I don't know what I'd do without the most amazing person in my life."

"Troy…" Gabriella breathed as she turned around so she could face him and bury her face in his chest, just wanting to know that he was there and he was real. "I love you." Troy kissed the top of her head in response and paused.

When Gabriella was showing no signs of moving after a couple of minutes, Troy began to think. He knew that wasn't why she called him here. Sure, they hadn't talked about any of that stuff in this much detail, but it was nothing new to him or her that she was stressed about it. There was something else and he knew it. But should he push it?

"Talk to me," Troy said into her hair, causing her to pull away and meet his ocean eyes.

"What?" she asked, puzzled.

"Gabs, I know there's more. There's something you aren't telling me. I want to help you. I'm here, I promise you that. Talk to me," he pleaded with her, resting a finger under her chin and keeping his intense gaze on hers.

"Troy, I…I don't know if I can talk about this…" Gabriella said, fighting with her heart and her mind.

"I love you," was all Troy said in response as he kissed her cheek, then her nose, then both her eyelids, then finally her lips. He started to play with the fingers on her right hand as he heard her sigh.

"Troy, I-my dad…he's not going to see me graduate or give a speech or watch me go off to college or meet my friends or you. When I was a little girl, all he used to talk about was how proud he was going to be seeing me at the podium at graduation and-" she cut herself off, fresh tears flowing down her face. "That's why I called you. I- I can't stop th-thinking about him and I didn't want to have that em-empty feeling and that feeling that I'm-I'm alone," she sobbed out, gripping his hand tightly. Troy was quiet for a moment, letting her cry into his shirt while he contemplated his words.

"First of all, hon, you are never, ever alone. No matter where we go in life, no matter what happens, whether we stay together or not, you will always have me to lean on, to call, anything. You will never be alone," he said vehemently as he stroked her hair softly. "And second of all, you know what?" He looked down at her and she shrugged her shoulders. He gently wiped away some of her tears with his thumb before continuing. "He'll be there." That was all Troy said for a moment, letting it sink in. He knew her father had died of a heart attack when she was nine and he knew she didn't like to talk about him. And now that she was, he wasn't going to let her down. And he meant every word he said.

"He won't just be there, he will have the best seat in the house. He'll be sitting right next to you in the sea of Wildcats. He'll be standing right in front of you while you give your speech. He'll watch with Principal Matsui while you get your diploma and he will watch with pride by your mother when the class is announced and you throw your hat in the air. Baby girl, he is always here, I that is something I know, and I can promise you 100% he will be at graduation and everywhere else after that. He's already met all of us because he's been with you the whole time. In fact," Troy stopped for a second to wipe more tears away from her gorgeous face. "I bet he's next to us right now, threatening me not to hurt you in his head and wishing you wouldn't cry. Hi, Mr. Montez," Troy said to the spot behind Gabriella's head. He looked down when Gabriella shifted.

"There's the smile I love and I know he loves, too," Troy grinned as Gabriella reached up to wipe the rest of her tears away.

"You're right, just like you always are, Troy," Gabriella said softly as her hand instinctively went to the "T" necklace at her neckline. "I know he's always with me, I just wish I could see him, hear him, feel him sometimes. Like I wish I could see him after my speech."

"Tell you what," Troy began, placing his hand over hers as she cupped the necklace. When I hug you after your speech, think about your father and imagine it's him hugging you, not me. And you'll be able to feel how proud he is. Trust me." Gabriella smiled. "But then when I kiss you, you better know it's me again," he added as an afterthought, causing Gabriella to start laughing hysterically.

"Okay, I know I'm funny, but I'm not that funny," Troy chuckled when she was still laughing two minutes later.

"I'm sorry, Troy, I'm just exhausted," Gabriella said as she tried to catch her breath through the laughs.

"Then sleep. And dream. And I'll make sure you're comfortable when I leave. You won't even know I'm gone." Gabriella nodded, her eyes glazing over a bit from sleepiness. "I love you. Goodnight." Troy leaned down to kiss her and she murmured "I love you" into his lips before settling down and resting her head in the crook of his arm.

As Gabriella fell fast asleep and Troy sat in deep thought, half-awake, a piece of paper fluttered out the partially open balcony door and landed right next to Gabriella's head. Troy smiled softly and looked up.

"Thanks, Mr. Montez. I'll make sure she's okay and that she knows it was you who put this picture there." A gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew the curtains on the glass door so that they covered Troy's head for an instant. He smiled once more before resting his head on Gabriella's and closing his eyes for the briefest of moments.

**A/N: I hope this lived up to expectations! Please review! Thanks guys!**


End file.
